


Thyst's Story

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Thyst [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: This is the backstory for my d&d character, Thyst. It isn't very detailed, but I hope to write more stories with him at some point, so this is here as a reference.





	Thyst's Story

Thyst Sylvaranth was born 54 years ago in the elven city of Syngorn. His mother is a high elf named Caelynn, his father was a human trader. Thyst never knew his father, but his mother had a great respect for him and always said he was a good man. His mother is a seamstress who makes beautiful gowns for the elite members of the elven society. Thyst would help his mother with her work when he could in his younger years, mostly carrying the bolts of fabric for her or sewing on buttons. When he turned 16, Thyst joined the private guard of the most prominent family in the city, the Liadon family, consisting of only Rolen Liadon and his daughter: Aithwen, or Wen to those she liked. Thyst was immediately smitten with the beautiful lady of the house, with her long blonde curls and crystal blue eyes. He knew that she would marry another elite member of society and not some half elf guard, yet he couldn’t help but be drawn to her anyway and trained tirelessly in the hopes that he could catch her eye. After 5 years of training and service, Thyst was promoted to personal guard to Aithwen. He would travel with her everywhere and guarantee her safety. He would gladly have died for her if need be. Little did he know that Aithwen had pleaded with her father to get Thyst assigned to her because she too was drawn to him. She returned his affections and the two became secret lovers, Wen knowing full well that her father would never approve, not only because he was just a guard, but because he was a half elf. 

After a few blissful years together, Wen had to marry another. The man chosen for her by her father was handsome, all green eyes and piercing gazes, but Thyst thought there was something… off about him. It wasn’t until after the two were married that Thyst knew he was right. Though this man, Lord Favian (a third son that never would have held his own title), was well respected and adored by the public, privately he was vile to his wife. He would berate and belittle her and would even strike her if he felt like it. Thyst was enraged by these actions and told Wen he would kill Favian to keep her safe, but she ordered him not to lay a finger on her husband; she feared too much for Thyst’s safety. Not wanting to lose him to her husband’s temper, for his own good, Wen assigned him to train new recruits while her husband was at home and on his often trips away, the two would share a bed again. 

Two years after their marriage, Wen fell pregnant. She was terrified that she would be bringing another monster like her husband into the world, but Thyst reassured her that he wouldn’t let that happen. He told her that any child that had some of her kindness in it could only be good. When the child was born, the nurses announced that it was a boy. Thyst was in the room with Wen, staying by her side through everything. As Wen held her new child, he opened his eyes and they were violet. Wen thrust him quickly into Thyst’s hands, telling him to run now before Favian had a chance to see him, but it was too late. Favian entered the room and took in the scene before him. His wife was in tears, but not of joy, and Thyst was holding a baby with eyes that matched his. 

Favian flew into a rage, calling in guards and taking the baby away. Thyst pleaded for his child and for Wen, but Favian’s ears were deaf to his pleas. Two guards held Thyst while the Lord took out a knife and disfigured his face, dragging the blade down his mouth so he could “never kiss another man’s wife again.” Thyst was beaten bloody as Wen watched, begging to take his place. Before Thyst could slip into unconsciousness, Wen was beaten before him as he struggled and screamed, helpless to save her. 

Thyst was unofficially banished from the city, his mother, his son, and Wen under threat should he return. He wasn’t allowed to say goodbye, just unceremoniously dumped on the outskirts without a penny to his name. It was almost a year later when he heard news that Wen had jumped from her room the day Thyst left. It was rumored it was over the grief of losing her child, but Thyst knew better. Her death may not have been an accident, and his son was still out there somewhere. 

Unable to return home, Thyst traveled, taking jobs from boards and responding to calls for help. The money didn’t interest Thyst, it was the knowing that there was one less bad thing out there to hurt his son that drove him along for nearly 20 years. Making the world a safer place for his son, his mother, and people like Wen out there is what motivates him to keep going every day. 


End file.
